Unexpected
by DerrPerfekteMann
Summary: Since we never see much Uke Russia I decided to write this little fanfic It is posted on my DA too. Hope you like it.


His eyes opened to darkness. He felt sick. Sitting up he stood to his feet and made his way to tge bathroom due to his stomach feeling weird. He was careful; being as silent as possible so not to wake his sleeping lover. His violet eyes half lidded eith sleep, he turned on the light in the bathroom and had to close his eyes for a second so he could adjust to the light. His stomach stopped bothering him and he felt as though he got up for nothing. He turned the light out and made his way back to the bed. He made it halfway before the feeling cane back and he made a run back to the bathroom and stayed in there for about fifteen minutes over the toilet.

'uggh I felt fine yesterday...what's wrong with me?' was the only thought running through his mind as he sat there waiting for it to be over. After he was positive that he was better he stood up and flushed the toilet and opened the door.

Alfred stood by the door after he saw his lover run in threre a second time and staying in there for fifteen minutes. Concern clouded his blue eyes as he looked at the Russian, who looked like he had just lost all the contents of his stomach.

"Ivan, are you okay? You were in there a while." He looked the taller male in the eyes. Ivan hugged him and put his head on the American's shoulder.

"I don't feel good Alfred," he mummbled for the most part, But Alfred some what knew what he said.

"Then you should lay down before the meeting." He soothed the Russian by rubbing circles on his back. Ivan shook his head and mummbled again, Alfred not catching on to what he said this time.

"What'd you say?" Ivan then lifted his head up and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I don't want to go..." The American looked into those eyes he loved so much.

"Ivan we have to go. I promise if you get sick at the meeting we will come straight back, okay?" Ivan nodded slowly and made his way to get ready for the meeting.

*Le Time Skip*

The meeting was making no progress as usual. England and France were arguing, Italy was going on and on about pasta, Romano was yelling at Germany calling him a 'Potato Bastard' and such, Russia had his head down due to all the noise and he was feeling sick again, and Alfred was rubbing his back soothingly as to try to help make the Russian feel better. He sat up causing Alfred to look at him worriedly.

"I will be back..." Ivan then ran out and to the restroom once agsin getting sick.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Russia run out of tge conference room. Alfred looked around his eyes laying on Ukraine who had been in a corner next to Estonia the whole time.

"Ukraine can you come with me right quick?" He asked the female country, who looked confused as to why her little brother ran out like that. Ukraine nodded and got up from her seat and followed the American to the restrooms to find Russia sitting outside in between both doors crying silently. Alfred knelt down next to the larger man and hugged him.

"What's wrong, Ivan" He asked trying to calm the other man. Ivan raised his head just enough to show his tear filled violet eyes.

"My stomach hurts worse than it did this morning. it's almost unbearable." He said in a quiet voice. The younger nation held on to his lover not knowing how to comfort him. He looked to Ukraine for help but she had already took hold of her little brother's hand and said something that America couldn't understand. Ivan snuggled more into Alfred's chest wanting to be held tighter.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor. This could be serious." Alfred looked at the trembling Russian who had yet to stop crying. Ivsn shook his head.

"Nyet, I don't like doctors. They scare me." He gripped the American's bomber jacket and sobbed into his chest. Alfred sighed and looked to Ukraine, who looked back with tears in her eyes.

"Let me go." Ivan spoke up his crying had stopped a bit. "I feel better." Alfred let him go and Ivan went to stand but went back down passing out. The other two seeing this as a chance to get him to the hospital.

The first thing Ivan heard when he woke up was an annoying beeping sound he wished he could kill. His tummy hurt still. He looked over to see Alfred and his big sister sleeping. There was knocking on the door, Ivan being curious as to who it was gave them permission to enter.

"Come in," his violet eyes widened at the sight of a doctor. "Do not put any needles in me." He stared at the young male doctor, he reconized him as the one who usually dealt with countries.

"I'm not here to give you any kinds of shots Russia." He said adjusting his glasses. He was a rather attractive boy, around the ages of 20-25. His name was Den Dylov, he was half Russian and half blinked looking at the Russian. "I was bringing the test results back...it appears the reason that you have been sick all this time is because you are expecting." Ivan's face turned from fear to confused.

"Expecting what?" Den looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"A baby. two to be exact," Ivan stared at the mixed boy for a few seconds in shock.

"Nyet it's not possible...I can't have a baby...I-I'm male..." He looked at Den confused and wanting answers as to why he was told he was having a baby.

"Well," Den spoke up. "It's very rare and very few male countries have this gift. And you are one of them." Ivan's eyes stayed locked on the boy and he looked so confused and helpless.

"I can't believe it..." He breathed out. Den adjusted his glasses once more and then took his leave. Leaving Ivan to himself. He put a hand on his belly, still not believing that there were two babies growing inside him. He looked over to Alfred who was still sleeping. These two babies were theirs, Their lives were about to hlget extremly difficult. When the other countries learned of Ivan's pregnancy. They would try to take his babies from him and claim them for their own and claim the land they would represent. Thr thought of it made Ivan tear up. He heard someone move and wrap their arms around him. He turned his head to look behind him seeing Alfred holding him. The Russian leaned into the American and absantly rubbed his stomach smiling softly. Alfred noticed this and questiined his lover.

"What's with the smile baby?" Ivan looked at Alfred his eyes sparkling a little.

"Alfred. I am having twins~ that is why my tummy has been hurting. And why i have been sick" Alfred smiled and kissed his lover sweetly.

Alfred's eyes widened and he fainted. Ivan shook his head; typical reaction from a father. After some time, about five minutes or so Alfred woke up and looked at Russia, who had fallen asleep. For the longest time Alfred sat and watched his lover sleep as he thought of how it was possible for Ivan to be pregnant. He was male, it was impossible. Wasn't it? His blue eyes closed slowly and he must have dozed off a bit because he woke up to Ivan shaking him slightly.

"Alfred..?" He heard Ivan call his name quietly. He lifted his head a bit to look the other in the eyes, blinking the sleep away.

"hmm..." His eyes adjusted a bit to the light and he noticed Ivan was crying. His head immediatly shot up worried. "What's wrong are you okay?!" Ivan nodded but felt as though Alfred didn't want him anymore.

"Alfred...are you mad at me?" Alfred was shocked to hear that question from Ivan.

"No. No I'm not mad...why would you think that?" Ivan shrugged and looked at the American.

"I feel like you are mad that i am...you know..." Tears rolled down the Russians cheeks as he told America how he felt. He hoped Alfred still wanted to be with him.

"Why would that make me mad Ivan? I am confused as to how its possible but I'm not mad." Ivan looked at Alfred still crying a bit. The American saw this as the perfect chance to kiss his lover's cheek. "No matter what, I will always love you. Ivan smiled a little bit before falling back asleep. A few days passed since the couple found out. Alfred didn't let Ivan do most of what the Russian usually did, like drink and work out. He didn't even let him cook or anything physical. Ivan hated the fact that he couldn't do anything he wanted to do, it left him extremely bored. At least he could still read. He kept his book 'Detora Quest' with him at all times it had become his favorite book since he loved to read fiction, he was always exited to see what Leif would do next in the book. On this particular day he decided that he wanted to make a snack. Alfred wasn't there at the moment so it couldn't hurt to make something to eat. Lately he had been craving french style green beans with a shitton of spices (its actually really good i eat it all the time). He stood up from his place on the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the cabnit and pulled the salt , pepper, and italian spices along with a can of the beans and pkavlced them on the counter. He grabbed the can opener from the top drawer and opened the beans, after he drained the water out he dumped them in a microwave bowl and applied the spices. setting the microwave to 2:30 he sat at tge kitchen table and opened his book reading from where he left off, when Leif first met Jasmin, he had begun rereading it that morning and had hardly put it down. He couldn't help that it was an adicting book. the microwave beeped signaling that the beans were done. Ivan got up and took his food from it and sat back down at the table to read as he ate. When he finished he got up to take his bowl to the sink and saw that it was full of dirty dishes. Didn't Alfred wash the dishes since apparently he wasn't allowed to do shit. He sighed and started setting all the dirty dishes on the counter so he could fix up some dish water to wash them. he turned the faucet on sticking a hand under the water until it was hot enough to wash dishes in. He put the plug into the drain and got the dish washing detergant and put some into the slowly filling sink and mixed it with his hand to make bubbles. As it was filling he began to wash the dishes and set the soapy clean ones in the second sink and continued until it was full, then he turned the faucet to the other sink and began rinsing the now clean dishes and putting them in the dish drainer. it took all of maybe thirty minutes to finish all of them and put them away. Honestly that wasn't too much work Alfred needed to get off his ass and do something in the house other than watch television, play video games, and eat. He was going to be a father soon and Ivan wasn't going to have for his general laziness. It wasn't fair, the whole house was a wreck, so Ivan took it upon himself to clean the kitchen the rest if the way and move to the living room and clean and vacume the floor. He placed the pillows where they belonged on the couch and organized the table and arranged all movies in alphabetical order. Once he was done there he went to clean his and Alfred's bedroom. He made the bed, picked up all the dirty laundry and set it in the hamper, he would start a load when he was done. He moved to their bathroom and cleaned it. When he came out he grabbed the clothes and headed downstairs to the laundry room putting a load of clothes in and starting it up. His mission finally done he returned to the bedroom and lay on the bed and covered up, he felt that after all he did he deserved a nap. He closed his violet eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

It seemed like hours when Ivan felt someone shake him awake.

"Ivan. Ivan, wake up." It was Alfred. Ivan mumbled a soft 'leave me alone Fredka' and went right back to sleep. Alfred shook him again,

"Get your ass up Ivan!" Said Russian opened his eyes and looked at the American like he was going to incenerate him and all evidence of his existance. The look on his lover's face made Alfred a little nervous.

"You need to get up, you were asleep when I got home last night so I left you be. But, today we have a meeting and you have to get up and get ready." The American explained. Ivan looked at the clock then back at his lover.

"Tell them...Russia sopontaniously combusted." He said curling back up and getting warm again. He didn't want to go to the meeting and have the other countries find out that he was pregnant. They would try and take his babies and then Ivan would have to kill them. Alfred shook his head.

"No, Ivan you have to go it's another three months before you have to start staying home for meetings, and plus you aren't showing yet so you should be good honey. No one's going to know okay." Ivan felt Alfred's fingers run through his ash blonde hair. He griped the sheets, his hair was a soft spot and bothered him the most when he hadn't had any in a few days. He wimpered letting tge American know, now wasn't a time to be touching his hair if he didn't want to get raped. Alfred stopped messing with Ivan's hair and leaned down to kiss his lover on the cheek.

"Come on, baby let's get ready. especially if we want to be on time. Ivan grunted and sat up half way then lay back down. He got really dizzy all of a sudden and his stomach had started to hurt badly. He started crying into his hands.

"Fredka I can't it hurts too bad to move." He said between sobs. Alfred took one of Ivan's hands and held it to him, worried for the Russian who was still crying in pain.

"Ivan, what hurts?" Ivan took Alfred's hand and put it on his stomach.

"It hurts really bad Fredka." Ivan's pathetic wimper made Alfred want to cry.

"Okay I'll tell them your sick and couldn't make it if you go to the doctor, okay." Ivan nodded and tried to sit up. Alfred helped him get up all the way and to the bathroom where he could shower. Ivan took his shirt off and turned on the water to warmish since he could no longer take cold showers. He walked over to the body mirror and looked at a side veiw of his stomach. "Not showing my ass" he muttered putting a hand on the small bump. "I'm going to miss the times I had a flat stomach," he sighed and removed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower and began to bathe himself. He washed his hair quickly and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. and went out to get some clothes. He walked over to the closet compketely forgeting Alfred was still in the room.

"Well that was quick." He stated from behind Ivan. The Russian jumped slightly not expecting the American to be behind him or even at home still.

"Fredka, you need to go you will be late." Alfred laughed,

"When am I not late?" Ivan shook his head.

"when I make you be on time." Ivan chuckled a bit and pulled out some sweatpants and a Imagine Dragons T-shirt. and began to get dressed.

"I just want to make sure you will be okay." Ivan nodded and turned to face his lover.

"I will be fine. I promise." He reassured tge American before giving him a quick kiss. "now get going before England or Germany tans your hide. Alfred nodded and left the room. He waited until he was sure Alfred was gone. Well he got out of going to this meeting, he faked his stomach hurting but he was still dizzy so he lay back down and went to sleep until Alfred got home.


End file.
